


Why We Are

by shannedo



Series: You Never Know How [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jasper's POV, Jealousy, M/M, Manchester United, Strong Language, a bit cracky, background Juan/David, background Memphis/Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daley's summer holiday is cut short by his responsibilities but rather than lose precious time with Jasper, he invites him to come back to Manchester with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Are

It was a beautiful summer's day and the blistering heat that had burdened Amsterdam just the week before had lifted to a more comfortable warmth. A good day to visit the Vondelpark, the people of the city seemed to think, as it was busier than usual. Despite this, Jasper and Daley had still found a quiet place to sit, under the shade of a tree's thick, leafy branches and enjoy the weather.

Daley had just polished off a McDonalds cheeseburger - simply because he could and no one could stop him, he was on holiday - and Jasper had sat staring at him as he heartlessly devoured it. He was practically drooling and Daley laughed at him for it, saying, "Now now, Jasper. You're back in training! No junk food."

The blond grumbled something and lay back with his head in Daley's lap, listening to his boyfriend witter on and watching the sunlight filter through the leaves. A part of him still ached for this, missed the days where after training in the growing spring or the dwindling summer, he and his friends would just hang out at the park, the shops or wherever time took them. He still got to do that, took every opportunity presented to him, but not with Daley.

He shouldn't complain, it had been a year now of Skype dates and short trips whenever schedules allowed them. And they'd just come home from Madeira and Daley had agreed to spend the last weekend of his holiday in Amsterdam before leaving for the United States on Monday. He really had nothing to be upset about. Sure, Manchester had been a bit rainy at first and seemed so distant - like it was Daley's world and he was just peering in from the outside - but the English gem had grown on him. The city had so much ingrained into its past  - industry, football, music, fashion and art - that it's rich culture felt tangible in the air. It reminded him of Amsterdam in more than one way and Daley had fallen deeply in love with it.

Speaking of the boy with the unkempt mane, he was currently scanning the headlines on the Sky Sports app as they had both been fairly oblivious to the real world whilst on holiday. His spare hand carded through Jasper's soft blond hair in an absent minded fashion, putting a soft smile on his face.

"Honestly, the football world has gone mad. As it does every summer, mind you." He brandished his phone at Jasper and the taller man squinted to read the headline in the sun.

"Schweinsteiger in United talks- what a load of crap, honestly."

"As if. The stuff the English newspapers come out with, it's crazy!" Daley muttered, shaking his head as he quickly flicked through other articles. "City to put up fifty million for that money grabbing little shit. Murray set to face Federer. Some shit about cricket..."

Jasper tensed as he thought of something. "What about Robin?"

Daley let out a soft sigh, his face set with a frown. "Nothing new so far but from talking to him... I think it will go through."

The older man grimaced. "Oh," he murmured. "I'm sorry to hear it, Daley. He's a lovely guy."

There was a pause and Daley huffed. "Yeah, he is. But, y'know, whatever makes him happy. And I have plenty friends at United too, they're all really good guys." With that, the hard set of his body relaxed and his hand resumed combing Jasper's hair. A soft breeze ruffled his curls and Jasper couldn't help but smile, marvelling at this beauty he somehow had the privilege of calling his boyfriend.

But just as with any moment where Jasper was truly carefree, his mind interfered and threw another spanner in the works. "What about Memphis? Have you spoken with him?"

"Uh yeah, briefly, just after he signed. Why?"

He shook his head, although there was a feeling of unease in his stomach. As a defensive mid slash left back and a forward, Daley and Memphis have inevitably had their run ins in the past. But Memphis had this way of staring down his opposition that made you feel more like an object than an obstacle and it could get under your skin - like it was meant to. In the back of his mind, Jasper worried that past loyalties and a very laidback nature versus an incredibly intense one could have these two locking horns. "No reason," he lied. "Just wondered if he was excited to come to England is all."

"Oh yeah, he is! He loves United, like me. I've already warned him about his impending music re-education. It's kind of a necessity, the Mancs are so proud of it-" The ringing of Daley's phone pierced the air. He cut short his lecture on Manchester culture and looked at the caller ID. "Fuck's sake, my gaffer..." he mumbled.

"Your what?"

"Sir, hello!" he said down the line and Jasper immediately realised who he was talking about. There weren't many people Daley would willingly call 'sir'. He repressed a groan, what did Van Gaal want? "I thought we'd agreed I'd fly home on Sunday? It's only Thursday-"

That did make Jasper groan. Daley shushed him by putting his hand over his mouth.

"No, I - well, yes... yes, I can come back."

"But I was planning on spending the weekend with family - yes, with him too."

"Well, I can ask. What's the harm in someone for David and Victor to practice with..."

Daley sighed. "Tomorrow morning? That's a push, gaffer... you already got tickets? Oh, okay. No bother. Yeah, no problem, tomorrow. Goodbye."

He huffed as soon as he was off the phone, letting it drop onto the grass beside him. "Bad news."

"You have to go back to Manchester?"

"Bingo."

"Why?"

"Who knows. Louis works in mysterious ways, love," he said, then gently tapped Jasper's head. "C'mon, up. We'd better get packing."

"We?" Jasper sat up.

Daley nodded, his cheeky little smile back on his face. "It isn't even preseason yet, what's the harm in you spending a few days with us?" He stood up and brushed his jeans off.

"UEFA would have kittens..."

"It only matters if we end up drawing each other in the Champions League and you decide to sell our secrets," Daley said, giving a little laugh. "Like the fact that we do weights and laps and increase spatial awareness by practicing on a half pitch - stuff _all_ clubs do. Besides, you're not back until Monday, aren't you?"

Jasper gave him a long suffering look, then sighed. "Fine," he said and pushed himself up off the ground. "The things I do for you..."

"Shut up, you love me."

 

* * *

 

As if to say welcome back, it was raining when they finally left Manchester airport at close to midnight. It was only a short ride to Daley's place but the morning seemed to roll around all too quickly. Soon, Jasper was dragging himself out of bed to silence a pesky alarm and kicking Daley out from under his thick, downy quilt too. "C'mon. Up and at 'em."

After a quick shower and shrugging on jeans and a clean t-shirt, he packed some random gear into his kit bag and ate breakfast whilst he waited for Daley. The boy had never been a morning person and pottered around his kitchen, clutching a mug of coffee like it was a lifeline. A quick breakfast later, they left for the Aon Training Complex - or Carrington, as Daley called it. The shorter man drove, as they had to leave the centre of Manchester and drive out into the countryside to find the place.

The training complex Manchester United called home was truly a _complex._ Massive and, well, _complex._ But Daley knew his way around like the back of his hand. As they parked in the player's car park he had a glance around at the other cars. "Luke, Juan, Wazza, Carras-"

"Who?"

"Oh, of course. Wayne Rooney. Michael Carrick," Daley explained the nicknames like they were obvious, then reeled off the other cars he recognised. _The English,_ Jasper thought. The English and their bloody nicknames. "I've never seen that one before - Memphis, maybe. Aw, and David is here too! Which probably means Juan and Ander... they carpool. They're like a little mini family in the big United family. It's sweet, really."

Daley carried on with his explanation as he led Jasper through the winding paths and vast layout of Carrington. Jasper thought of how it must have been for Daley, a new boy, to arrive here a year ago now with no idea of where in this maze he should be. Jasper wondered if he had a friend - realised it was Robin, Daley had said in interviews it was his national captain that showed him the United ropes. He then realised Daley hadn't pointed out Robin's car in the car park. Oh.

If his guide was bothered by this fact, it didn't show. Jasper figured he was used to it by now. This was football, hard goodbyes were just an everyday fact of life. Jasper had had to say a few of them himself. Daley had been the hardest...

Daley had truly been alone in the world when he arrived here. He had his father, mother, sisters, sure. But he didn't have Jasper. _You thought you were doing the right thing!_ His mind supplied. He wasn't so sure though.

It was just another thing to thank Robin for and Jasper would have to do, when he had the chance. Robin was a friend to Daley when there wasn't anyone else.

He was pulled out of his gloomy thoughts by their arrival at the changing rooms. Here, they got rid of street clothes, pulled on sports gear and then it was out onto the vast stretches of the training pitches. Jasper was nervous to appear in front of all these famous players, known all around the world for the badge they bore on their chests. When he came out onto the pitch, he was greeted warmly, though.

"Hey! Jasper!" David de Gea shouted, trotting over from where he'd been practicing with the goalkeeping coach. This started a chain reaction of players realising they were being joined by someone foreign to the club, so they all came over to greet him.

There were various people shaking his hand and saying hellos. "Nice to see you again, Cillessen!" said Wayne Rooney.

"What's going on over there?" Came a distant shout from the form of a player on the next training pitch over.

"Daley's brought his mister, Youngy!" Michael Carrick shouted back.

Jasper blushed at that, smiling and shaking the vice captain's hand. "Exactly, why did no one tell me it was bring your lover to work day?" asked Juan Mata.

"Because you still say lover-"

"-And you brought him anyway."

Juan laughed at that and took his turn shaking Jasper's hand. Then, a vaguely familiar person swaggered over and, instead of approaching Jasper, held his hand out for Daley to shake instead. "Hey, Daley. Long time, no see."

Jasper's boyfriend ignored the hand and went straight in for a bone crushing hug instead. "Memphis! Welcome to Manchester."

Okay, was it just him or were Depay's hands a bit low around Daley's waist-

"Alright, alright. Stop crowding poor Jasper and let's get back to it," Wayne reminded his team.

David de Gea had been standing with his arm subtly around Juan's waist until this point but removed himself from the smaller man's side at his captain's word. "Jasper, would you like to train with me? Victor is not here yet, so I would like a partner." He was a lovely guy with a bright smile. Unfailingly polite and most likely very patient, having been used as a lure in Robin's scheme to get Jasper to Manchester last year and then putting up with Jasper's awe of him when they did finally get the chance to train together.

"Sounds lovely," Jasper said, and followed the taller man back to his coach.

Thankfully for Jasper, no matter whether you were at Ajax, Manchester United, Real Madrid or Nottingham Forest, goalkeeping was goalkeeping. David was, as ever, full of useful tips and his coach was superb. It was a more full on way of practicing than he was used to. When it was Jasper's turn to practice saving various shots from players who wanted to have a go, David stood by the goals and barked orders at him, claiming it helped his understanding and awareness too. Really, Jasper suspected he was just practicing yelling at his defence.

He had to stretch to save a brilliant short range missile from Juan and David was there right away. "Too far off your lines - if it was just Juan in the box it would be okay but if he crossed it to someone on your right, you'd be leaving the goal wide open. Make yourself big but be aware of your surroundings."

It was truly amazing, being coached by one of the best goalkeepers in the world right now who still had so far to go. David had such an easy smile to him and was fiercely passionate about what he did.

Later, when they sat having a water break in the yawning mouth of the goal, he breached the question that had been burning inside of him all day.

"So, Real Madrid... what's going on there?"

David spluttered for a moment, then breathed, then sent Jasper a hard sidelong glance. "I would tell you... but then I'd have to kill you."

Jasper's jaw went slack.

"I mess, man!" David laughed, loud and animated. "I mess with you." Jasper smiled at that, laughed a little awkwardly and rolled his shoulders. "I, uh, I don't know what I can tell you. But when people ask me that... I say no one can see the future. But no matter what happens, wearing that badge on your chest and hearing seventy-five thousand people sing your name... that feeling cannot be beaten, my friend."

They shared a knowing grin at that. "I get you," Jasper said.

The sound of familiar musical laughter pulled his attention away from David and towards the next training pitch. There, Memphis and Daley drilled faking and tackling and seemingly, in one of his more elaborate fakes, Memphis had tripped over the ball and was now hanging on to Daley to keep him upright. That feeling from earlier rose in Jasper again. An unpleasant burning, a heatedness in his face, his fingers curling into fists. When, Memphis righted himself, he didn't quite let go and Daley's hand lingered on his forearm. They were joking and laughing together.

"Ah, I see what is happening here," said David.

Jasper jumped, sending David a sharp look. "What are you talking about?"

"You looked uncomfortable earlier. Now, you are angry - rather green. You are jealous."

"I am not."

"Or rather scared you have something to be jealous of." There was a moment of silence. "Tell me I'm wrong," David persisted.

Jasper huffed, his long, thin fingers fiddling with a grass blade. "You're not wrong."

The taller man gave a nod and leaned back on his arms, his eyes wandering to the small man speaking in rapid fire Spanish to a couple of teammates further down the pitch. "If you know Daley as well as you think you do and he cares about you like you think he does, you have nothing to worry about. Memphis is a flirt, it's in his nature and it won't mean anything to him - Daley is a familiar face to him, after all."

"Does it worry you?" the Dutchman asked. "When Juan acts like that with his teammates?"

"Fuck no," David replied. "If I worried about my boyfriend acting like teammates with his teammates, I'd be grey. I did at the start, don't get me wrong. When he was in London, with people I didn't know that I felt looked at him in the wrong way... yeah, it was hard. But it led to a massive argument and I nearly lost him, amigo. I wouldn't wish that on you. Do you trust Daley?"

"With my life," Jasper replied simply.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel any better, that boy talks about you like you're the moon to his stars. _Oh, Jasper_ this and _Jasper_ that. I know that us goalkeepers, we watch and we observe. But sometimes what we see isn't what it actually there. Be aware of your surroundings, amigo. It always comes back to that," they both laughed at that.

Jasper smiled at the thought of Daley telling his friends about him. "He really speaks about me?"

"Yes. Oh my god, yes, he does, Jasper. He does not shut up about how wonderful you are. The team group chat was called 'Team Jasper' for months-"

"Oh god."

David laughed and took another drink. "Your most important goalkeeping skill is lacking, by the way."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"I've been telling you all day-"

"Awareness, surroundings, yeah yeah. What have I done?"

"It's what you haven't done. Or haven't noticed..."

Jasper took a good, long look at his surroundings. The crowding clouds hanging gloomily in the sky, Memphis and Daley drilling under the watchful eye of Ryan Giggs, Angel Di Maria waving his phone in the air, yelling _"Le compramos! Le compramos! El Fußballgott!"_ Whatever that means...

"Just tell me," he gave in.

"You have nothing to worry about with Daley, amigo. Luke has been staring at Memphis for about a half hour straight."

As if prompted, Memphis looked up from his drill and made eye contact with the Englishman. He was unable to drag his eyes away until a football expertly aimed by Giggs thumped into his head.

Jasper and David laughed at that and then got to their feet, ready to make themselves busy again. And if Jasper took his boyfriend out for a very expensive meal right now and his touches and looks lingered even longer than usual, that was just one very loving man repaying the devotion of his partner.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Juanito** @ "AndreYAS": Omg looooook its so cute

Juanito sent an image.

 **Ander Herrera:** is thAT MEMAW

 **PereirASS:** IT IS MEMAW

 **wazza:** memaw???

 **Ander Herrera:** memphis + shaw = memaw

 **wazza:** ahhhh like brangelina

 **Carras:** and roonaldo

 **wazza:** huh?

 **Carras:** nm

 **PereirASS:** ha

 **Morgan:** can't decide if Luke will be upset about the sneak photo or happy with how his ass looks

 **dave:** memphis looks pretty happy with how luke's ass looks

 **memphis:** omg is it that obvious im happy  i thought the shorts were loose

 **Ander Herrera:** wOAH

 **dave:** I DIDN'T MEAN THAT KIND OF HAPPY

 **Shawty:** oh god

 **Carras:** children pls

 **memphis:** I am more happy now :)

 **Shawty:** memphis omg stop

 **wazza:** no need to call him memphis for our sake we all know you call him "massive"

 **Ander Herrera:** OMFG

 **PereirASS:**  haAHAHAHAHAH

 **Shawty:** kill me

 **Juanito:** mi dios it was just a photo ppl

dave changed the subject to "MEMAW UNITED"

 **Juanito:** David NO

 **Ander Herrera:** David YES

 **Daley:** Blindessen is better :))))))

 **Ander Herrara:** ugh

 **PereirASS:** we knOW

 **Juanito:** we know honey we know

 **dave:** WE KNOW

 **wazza:** WE KNOW

 **Carras:** we know

 **Basti:** I have been here 2 weeks and i kNOW

**Author's Note:**

> Written at an anon's request, thank you for reading! I hope it didn't take too long for you & lives up to your expectations. Not actually THAT Jasper/Daley centric but very Jasper centric, which is what you requested so I hope that's okay :)
> 
> Also my Spanish is TERRIBLE, I apologise. And I indulged in a little MU crack at the end lol. I haven't written in ages so I hope this isn't too atrocious and if the "massive" bit raised your eyebrows this is a geNUINE [interview](http://ryangiggs-11.tumblr.com/post/124867633481/flowersofmanchester-luke-shaw-and-memphis-depay) Memphis and Luke did that I'm talking about I caN'T
> 
> Also, this was finished late at night and is unbeta-d! Sorry for the mistakes :) My [tumblr.](http://www.ryangiggs-11.tumblr.com) Let me know what you think with kudos & review, much appreciated! <3


End file.
